


dawn's first light

by Corinne K (Corinne_K)



Series: Voltron post canon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K
Summary: New year wishes and hopeful promises
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron post canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651837
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	dawn's first light

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020!  
> Hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff!

The last day of the year marked the first anniversary of the grounding of the Atlas.

A couple of months prior, all former Voltron paladins and Atlas crew had received a small white card, bearing a single printed crane and an invitation for a new year’s party in Japan. The cards were signed “T. S.”, but all knew they came from their captain, who’d retired soon after the ship’s last journey.

Guests came from all parts of the world and beyond. For Curtis, it was just a small hop. With the decommissioning of the Atlas, his enlistment had expired and he had made the decision of letting his time in the military come to an end. Before Sam Holt’s desperate call to arms, he’d been working as an IT engineer in Singapore, and that was his destination after the war. It must have taken the captain a bit more effort to find him, in comparison to the others, who were either still connected to the military, or his close friends. Receiving the small embellished envelope in his mail box had been a joyful surprise.

Despite the crowds at Osaka station, he managed to successfully rendezvous with Kinkade, who’d also declined to re-enlist and was now living in Australia. Together, they took a bullet train to Hiroshima, and from there, a regional to the captain’s seaside village. It was easy to find the way to the property by the number of cars and taxis going that way, on an otherwise sleepy location.

And so they arrived at the traditional roofed gate, where they found a few familiar faces. Among them was the host and an older couple who might be relatives, but after the tragedies of the Galra invasion, he didn’t want to assume.

“Curtis, long time no see!”

Sam Holt’s voice came from behind him, and he turned around to greet the commander and his family.

When they finally approached the three hosts, the previous doubts were dissipated.

“I’m so happy you could make it. Meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is Curtis, my communications officer and good friend.”

The introduction brought a wave of heat to his cheeks and flutters to his stomach. It had been tricky to manage a secret crush on the captain during his deployment, but it was even less comfortable to realise it hadn’t abated after all these months.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Please take care of me,” he greeted in slightly stuttered Japanese, and that made all three Shiroganes beam in that contagious way of theirs.

The captain’s mother muttered something that sounded smooth and pleasant, but he didn’t quite catch it.

“She says your Japanese sounds very elegant. Now go ahead and join the others inside. There’s food and tea, please help yourself.”

And that was it. He took a step through the threshold and heard the captain greeting the Holts. There were hugs and laughter. As much was normal among close friends. But the pinprick of jealousy that threatened to poke was quickly set aside, when he thought about the captain’s words - _my communications officer and good friend_. The fuzzy feeling wouldn’t leave his stomach. He’d better get something to drink…

The party went on in a cheerful yet understated environment. The guests were from diverse backgrounds and so there were different traditions commingling in one celebration, to the amusement of most non-earthling guests. There was champagne and sake, fireworks and grapes, a happy inebriated countdown and, finally, a hike to the nearest shrine.

It was during that walk, along a dark cold path, that the captain fell into step beside him.

“Hey, I hope you’re enjoying yourself...”

He was wrapped in a kilted haori over a white kimono and dark grey hakama. The traditional garb fit him like a glove, and his white hair resembled a halo, reflecting the light of the paper lantern in his hand.

“It’s been a wonderful party, sir. Thank you for having me.”

“So, do you have your new year wishes figured out?”

Curtis gave the question a little thought.

“Well, no... it’s just that for a long time there was so much to wish for, and now that there’s peace, everything else seems just fine as it is.”

The captain didn’t reply straight away, seemingly mulling over those words.

“How has your life been?” he finally asked. “I take it that you’ve settled and found your happiness...”

That wasn’t quite true either. He had a good job, a brand new flat he’d bought with his war bonus, he lived in a city he loved, close to his few remaining relatives and friends, but...

“I’m sorry for the personal question...”

“Please don’t be. I guess I just got lost in thought... I wanted to say yes, I am happy, but then I don’t know why, I-“

Shirogane chuckled softly. “It’s alright. You don’t always have to wish for universal peace, you know. You can ask for small things for yourself, like, I don’t know, good weather on your birthday or a nice girlfriend...”

He dared a glance at the captain. His eyes were set on his steps, and his lips formed a thin, frail line.

“What about you, sir? Have you found your happiness?”

He kicked himself the moment the words came out. It was not his place, and it was not the right question... “I mean, if there’s ever something...”

“I’m working on it,” he said. “It’s a journey, and being here, away from it all, being so fortunate to still have my parents... it helps.”

“I’m glad, sir.”

That earned him a little bemused smile.

“You know you’re the only member of any of my former crews that still calls me that...”

“Oh, sorry,” it was still strange, but he tried, “Shi-“

“Takashi.”

“Pardon?”

“Shiro was a garrison nickname. I go by Takashi Shirogane now. For you, just Takashi.”

“Just Takashi,” he repeated, a bit stunned, and, for some unknown reason, that put a wide smile on the captain’s lips. Their shoulders touched for a second but they kept walking, now a little closer than before.

* * *

The floor under his back was hard yet soft, and smelled of something herbal and soothing.

Curtis let his head swivel towards the brightness of a glass panel. His eyes slowly focused on the splashes of greenery and snow outside. He’d probably removed his contacts at some point. He remembered coming back from the shrine and sitting on the porch with Takashi - _just_ Takashi - and chatting over a bottle of sake for a good few hours. The man seemed more approachable now, out of uniform and disarmingly vulnerable. They’d talked about life and family and - _oh God_ \- had he come out to the captain at some point?

He squinted around the room. They were in the main tatami lounge where the party had been. It was clean of all food and waste and there were sleeping lumps clustered here and there.

Next to him, a pair of sleepy grey eyes opened. He found himself smiling at the sight.

“Hmm, it really is the same…”

“Hmm?”

“Your eyes and the morning sky… it's the same shade of blue…”

Curtis blinked, trying to focus on Takashi’s expression in search of any mockery there, but he found none. Only a moony smile, peace and, he daresay, fondness. This was murky territory. He’d been fascinated about the man ever since the paladins returned to Earth. Even mutilated and scarred, he’d seemed so utterly dignified, so brave and so strong. He’d taken the helm of Earth’s defences and the mission to stop Honerva. He was the hero of their days, and definitely, absolutely, out of his league…

“Hey, Curtis…”

He was pulled back from his thoughts by Takashi’s voice, low and rough, like thunder in the distance.

“Some time this year, would you be ok if I paid you a visit?”

“A visit?”

“Yeah…” Takashi turned his eyes to the ceiling, thoughts breaking away from his mind through that same low rumble. “I’ve been thinking that I’ve rested enough. I like it here, but there’s so much of the world - of just this small planet - that I’ve never seen, so I kind of feel like travelling a bit. I’ll start by visiting friends and, well, Singapore is one of the closest places from here…”

“Yes,” he said firmly. It broke his heart to think that Takashi might feel the need to justify himself for something so simple as travelling, reconnecting with people he likes… “yes, please come to visit, I’d be honoured and… and… really happy. I look forward to it!”

“Ok,” he smiled. “Alright. I’ll start planning soon, then I’ll let you know.”

One by one, the other human mountains around the room came back to life. There were voices and people moving and things to do. He no longer had Takashi’s undivided attention, but he had a promise, a plan of a visit and it made his heart impossibly warm.

He had to pat and stumble around the room to find his luggage and a new set of contacts. After that, he lined up for the shower and, later, had a lavish breakfast with the others, made of the leftovers from the night prior.

When taxis started to come by the entrance, the ritual of the day before unfolded in reverse. Takashi’s parents came over to say their goodbyes and, one by one, the guests started to leave. Some stayed behind - the closest ones: Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk… - but it was fine. They had a place in Takashi’s life that he could only hope to earn one day.

He bowed to the Shiroganes and was about to turn away when Takashi opened his arms - one flesh, one metal - expecting a hug. He took a step towards those open arms and closed his own around the captain’s body. He felt warm breath on his neck and a very soft hum. When they pulled back just a notch, he couldn’t help but smile. Takashi’s flesh hand tightened warmly behind his neck.

“See you soon.”

“Can’t wait.”

That year, they would meet again and grow closer. They would share their first kiss and a few other firsts. They would find happiness together and decide that for many years to come, they would watch the dawn’s first light in each other’s arms.


End file.
